Ncis: Incognito (AU)
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (McEllie pairing) When Ellie's Marriage is in trouble she turns to McGee for help, with his feelings for her getting deeper by the day he must do his best to keep it a secret.


Ncis: Incognito (AU)

(A small McEllie story… I hope you enjoy)

Tim McGee had made a big mistake in answering that phone and he still felt bad for it but now she had forgiven him and he had got her money back since she found out her husband was going away on business but there was still something in McGee's gut that was telling him that there was something more to this than she was saying, her relationship with her husband had been strained recently and McGee was starting to see something happening but he just shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

There was a knock on the door that night and McGee paused his video game before heading to the door slowly keeping his gun tight, looking through the peephole he saw it was Ellie. Slightly confused by her visit he placed his gun on the table and opened the door, Ellie looked drenched in rain and small tears were falling from her eyes.

"Hey Tim" she gave a sad smile.

"Hey Ellie, come in here… you're going to catch cold" he pulled her into her apartment and she gave a grateful smile "thanks Tim" she shivered and sneezed.

"How long have you been out in this?" he motioned to the torrential downpour of rain outside his window.

"An hour or so, didn't know where to go" she shivered more as Tim disappeared into the other room before coming back with sweatpants and a t-shirt "Here put these on or you'll get worse" she gave a grateful smile before disappearing into the next room to change out of her soaked clothes and into the clothes Tim just gave her.

McGee turned off his game and turned the television on as Ellie came back into the room "Thanks Tim" he smiled back to her and handed her a mug of hot chocolate "Ok, want to talk about what happened between you and Jake?" Tim asked and she shrugged it off "We had another argument, we cannot seem to agree on anything anymore and all we do is fight" watching Ellie closely Tim saw she was holding back and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her and she chuckled sadly sniffing "thank you for being a good friend Tim" she whispered but before he could reply she began to snore softly, she'd fallen asleep.

Tim smiled and suppressed a chuckle as he got up slowly and without disturbing her he lifted her up and carried her into his bedroom, covering her with the blanket after laying her comfortably on his bed he ran his hand through her hair slowly before shaking himself from the images in his mind, he had no idea why or how it happened but since he met her he had fallen deeper beyond friendship for her but he was not going to tell her since she was married even though her and Jake had hit a rough spot, Tim hated seeing her like this.

Getting up he left her and layed down on the couch until he fell asleep.

The morning:

Tim woke to the feeling of something warm covering his body, opening his eyes he noticed his blanket that had covered Ellie last night was on him, looking to the table nearby rested a hot coffee and a bear claw with a note nearby 'Thanks for helping me Timmy' it read, Tim smiled and stretched feeling a little stiff from the couch before getting washed and changed and headed off to work with his bear claw and coffee in hand.

Ncis:

Tim arrived in the bullpen and the first thing he noticed was by the stairs was Ellie in a low argument on her cell, well she was trying to keep her voice low, Tony was looking to her trying to get good info on what was going on, Tim shook his head 'That Jake has go a lot to answer for' he thought to himself with a growl as he headed to his desk giving Tony a Gibbs slap and as if on autopilot Tony jumped "Getting to work boss" Tim laughed and Tony growled "Probie, don't ever do that again" Ellie in the meantime was continuing to argue with Jake until she slammed the phone down and stormed to the elevator, Tim looked to Gibbs and he motioned for Tim to follow, not needing anymore encouragement Tim bolted after her and slid between the doors as they shut tight leaving both Ellie and Tim Alone.

Ellie hit the stop button and she gave a soft sob doing her best not to fully break down crying "Jake said that it's not working between us" she whimpered "He thinks its best if we end it" Tim sighed closed his eyes and pulled her into a hug "Oh I am sorry Ellie" Tim could see she needed a hug so as slowly as he could he pulled her into a soft hug and she hugged him back softly "I never thought it would end like this" she sniffed trying to keep the tears at bay and Tim nodded "what you going to do?" he asked and she shrugged "He's agreed that the house and its belongings are to be sold and the money split between us" Tim looked to her as he sat down leaning back against the wall as she did the same "where you going to live?" he asked confused and she shrugged "I'll find a place" Tim looked deep in thought before he smiled "Live with me" he said and she looked confused for a second or more "What?" she asked and Tim nodded "yeah, I'm going to be moving soon to a new apartment, this new place has a spare room going free and its closer to here" Ellie smiled "McGee you don't need to, you did a lot for me last night… I can't let you do any more" Tim shrugged off Ellie's words "Its ok, in fact I'd like the company" Ellie smiled and hugged him tight "Thanks Timmy"

"You don't need to thanks me, I'm just glad to help" he smiled and he hugged back before pulling her to her feet "come on… let's go"

A month later:

Tim and Ellie had moved to the new apartment they were both living at, Ellie was happy that Tim wanted her around and a part of her had forgotten about Jake and the divorce, Tim and Ellie were quite happy to live together… Tim was happy to have some company, even though his feelings for Ellie was getting deeper by the day he remained his normal self with her as not to reveal anything which was tough but he was getting used to hiding his feelings from her.

"Morning Ellie" Tim greeted and Ellie smiled softly "Morning Tim, how'd you sleep?" she asked and he stretched his muscles groaning softly "peaceful, you?" he asked and she nodded "Much better than I have in ages" Tim noticed she was getting dressed in very smart clothing "Where you off to?" Ellie straightened herself up "me and my lawyer are meeting with Jake and his Lawyer to finalise our divorce" she replied and Tim smiled softly "You going to be ok?" Ellie nodded shakenly as she headed to the door "See you later" she said and she walked out the door.

Tim smiled sadly and walked to his chair before closing his eyes but was startled by the door bursting open "Come with me Tim" she said and Tim looked to her blushing as he was thinking of her saying the same damn thing but the situation was entirely different in his fantasy "Fine, give me a moment to get my coat and keys" he said as he grabbed his coat and keys before heading out with her hot on his tail.

Home:

Once the divorce was finalised Ellie was single again, she could not believe that it was over just like that but in the end there was nothing she could do about it, Tim on the other hand was quiet all day not wanting to interfere between the arrangements between Jake and Ellie as they finalised their divorce, Gibbs had given everyone the day off as it was a slow day and the paperwork was finished already.

Ellie finally understood Tim now, she knew everything… at first she could not see it but once she looked at him she saw it completely, she was feeling it too… love.

Tim was lying in bed snoozing dreamily about him and Ellie, Ellie walked in and watched Tim sleep mumble her name and she smiled softly before climbing into bed next to him, Tim stirred and looked to Ellie nervously "I love you Timmy" she whispered and Tim smiled "I love you too Ellie" he replied and she grinned kissing him softly before they both fell into a deep sleep with big smiles on each-other's faces.

Ellie may have lost her husband but she found what she always wanted…

Home

(Hope you enjoyed this little fanfic)

Lycanboy666


End file.
